1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to multi-component load transducers utilizing multiple strain gage load channels for precise measurement of forces and moments and, more particularly, to beam-style load cells requiring an overall small size, high capacity, and yet high sensitivity.
2. Background and Related Art
The use of strain gages in load transducers to measure forces and moments is a known art. A transducer can incorporate one or more load channels. Each load channel measures one of the load components, and is comprised of one or more strain gages mounted to one or more elastic elements that deform under the applied load. An appropriate circuitry relates the resistance change in each set of gages to the applied force or moment. Strain gages have many industrial, medical, and electrical applications due to their small size, low production cost, flexibility in installation and use, and high precision.
A typical low profile, small, multi-component load transducer only functions correctly when the axial (i.e. vertical) force acts relatively central to the transducer. Specifications of such transducers indicate a maximum allowable offset for the force being approximately half the diameter of the transducer. Technical specifications of transducers are given as the allowable force and moment ratings, where the moment rating is obtained by multiplying the maximum allowable force with the maximum allowable offset of the force.
Transducers can be used to measure forces and moments in linkages such as those found in a robotic arm, where the links are connected by joints, and the magnitude and offset of the forces transmitted by these joints are used to control the linkage. In such applications, it is desirable to have a transducer which has significantly higher moment capacity than those available in the market. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved multi-component, low profile load transducer with high moment capacity.